Kidnapped: A Love Story
by laniemcawesome
Summary: What happens when a strange kidnapping brings two people together? Can Regina and Emma work together to get Henry back? Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The characters are not my intellectual property, I do not own them, nor am I affiliated with ABC Network. This story is just for fun._

* * *

It was a day, just like any other day. The sun rose in east and set in the west. The birds sang, the crickets chirped. It was like every other day, until it wasn't.

Regina's eyes opened, as if they were spring loaded. Something felt off, she couldn't shake the horrible feeling in her stomach. She got out of bed still, brushed her teeth, got dressed. She went into Henry's room to wake him up, as she did every morning at 6:15 a.m. so he could get ready for school.

"Henry," she said softly. "It's time to get up."

There was no answer.

"Henry, get up, we don't have time for this."

Still, nothing.

So, Regina inched toward the bed, her heart racing. All the bad things that could have happened went flying through her head, some logical, some very far-fetched. She placed her hand on Henry's back and quickly pulled the blanket off of what she expected to be a corpse.

"Mom," Henry, exclaimed.

Regina's heart skipped a beat as she sighed in relief.

"Time to wake up Henry, we don't want to be late."

"5 more minutes," Henry begged.

"Ok, but if you're not downstairs, showered and ready to go by the time breakfast is ready…" her voice trailed off and as soon as she was not in earshot anymore, Henry jumped out of bed.

"That was close," he thought to himself as he changed out of the clothes he had been wearing the day before.

Henry picked up his cell phone and texted Emma "Got home just in time, see you tonight." Then he hopped in the shower.

Regina stood in the kitchen over a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice for Henry while at the other end of the table, sat her breakfast. Black coffee. She heard a scuffle upstairs and was about to dismiss it when she heard Henry scream. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she ran upstairs, her heart once again, pounding.

When she got upstairs, there was nothing out of the ordinary that she could see. Just a flyer floating in the wind, as if it was taunting her. "Gold's Pawn Shop: Let's Make A Deal", is what it said.

"What a creep," she thought as she tossed it aside and headed towards the bathroom.

"Henry," she yelled, as she pounded on the bathroom door. There was no answer.

Regina rushed downstairs, grabbed her skeleton key ring, and unlocked the bathroom door. Henry was gone. The cold autumn wind made the curtains dance, it had to of been 30 below in there. She looked out the bathroom window and it was dark. Glancing down at her watch, she realized it was not working. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, something was wrong. Regina rushed to the living room and looked at the grandfather clock, it was old but reliable, and it too had stopped. It was pitch black, where had the day gone.

* * *

Henry's eyes opened, he felt something cold on his forehead and realized it was blood. He couldn't remember how he got there or why he was bleeding.

"Hello Henry," he turned around and saw a figure in the corner of the room, but he couldn't make out a face.

"Who, who are you?" Henry replied.

"I think you know," said the figure as he stepped into the light. Henry was face to face with himself. It looked like him at least, but different. This other boys' hair was a shade darker and he had a scar running from his right eyebrow diagonally to the bottom of his chin on the left. He looked worn, sad.

"What do you want?" Henry asked.

"What every child wants," he replied "A mother."

* * *

The year was 2001, the year of WikiPedia and the iPod. It was the birth of a new technological age. Emma laid on the hospital bed, writhing in pain.

She grabbed the doctor's shirt and screamed "When are the meds going to kick it?" as the sweat dripped down her forehead.

The doctor replied "Lie back and make yourself comfortable, this could take a while," and just as he said that, the nurse shouted "Doctor, I can see the head!"

He was surprised, "Push!" he exclaimed.

Emma pushed with all of her might, with everything in her, and finally after pushing for five minutes, she felt relief.

"It's a boy", the doctor said with a smile on his face "would you like to see him?"

Emma began to look over and stopped herself, "No doctor, I can't look at him, he deserves better than me."

The doctor quickly rushed out, leaving Emma crying in the hospital bed: handcuffed and alone.

* * *

Regina had been waiting for a child, patiently. Her name had been on the list for what seemed like an eternity, though; almost everything is an eternity in her own personal hell she built. It was not as fulfilling as she had hoped. Though she kept Snow and Charming apart, she felt like something was missing. She felt alone. She missed her dad, she missed the mirror, and she even missed her mother. Most of all though she missed magic, maybe a potion could make her forget. She felt jealous and angry, though everyone lost who they loved, they didn't know it. She was beginning to feel like she had been the only one really cursed.

The year was 2001, the year of WikiPedia and the iPod. It was the year Regina's life would change forever. When she held her baby boy in her arms, the pain melted away. Even though this boy wasn't a product of her loins, he was perfect. Henry was the solution to all her problems.

Henry cried and cried, all night, it was unbearable. Regina picked him up, laid him down, fed him, burped him, and changed his diapers but he still kept crying.

Dr. Whale said that he just needed a little love, but Regina didn't think so. She told Dr. Whale to run every test known to man, that Henry was sick.

"Those tests are dangerous Madam Mayor. The risks outweigh the benefits usually. It could do a lot of damage. If you want to know if there's something wrong. You'd have to find out from his mother," he said.

"I'm his mother! It was a closed adoption, I can't get those records," Regina replied quickly.

"I didn't mean to offend you madam mayor, I just meant that maybe if you knew his genealogy you would have a better idea what could be ailing him. I can give you a prescription, 500 milligrams of love, daily. He's a newborn; show him that you're not afraid to be a mother. Read him a bedtime story that sometimes helps."

Regina stormed out of the hospital, Henry still crying in her arms. When she got home, she placed his car seat on the table and pulled out her cell phone, dialing Sidney Glass. If anyone could get the truth, it was him.

"Sidney, I need you to look up birth records for my son, Henry. The agency I adopted him from was in Boston, Massachusetts."

"Okay, I'll let you know when I find something."

She picked up Henry and held him in her arms.

"Please Henry, give me a chance. I promise I will always protect you. I will always love you. Just give me a chance."

Just as Henry stopped crying, the phone rang, it was Sidney.

"I have the information you wanted, I'm faxing it now."

The fax machine started to buzz and the paper shot out. She looked at the paper, and then looked at Henry. He smiled and cooed at her, making her blackened heart a little less dark. Regina picked up the paper and without looking at it, put it in the shredder.

"I'm your mother now."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry opened his eyes again, hoping that it was all just a dream. It wasn't. He knew by the stench of mildew and the moistness in the air that this was all too real. He looked down at his hands, zip-tied to a sturdy metal post. His legs were wrapped around the pole, like a frog on a branch. Henry's eyes surveyed the room, looking for his doppelganger. He didn't see anything but a faint light radiating from the bottom of a secured metal door at the other end of the room. He knew this could be his only opportunity to escape so he began chewing the zip-tie like a trapped wolf gnawing off its own paw to get free.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the voice in the corner of the room. "They are enchanted, the harder you fight, the tighter they get."

The boy emerged from the corner again, his eyes glowing in the dim lighting.

"Let me go," Henry pleaded. "My Moms will be looking for me soon and they will find me."

"I'm counting on it," he said as he opened the door and disappeared into the bring light.

* * *

A whistle came from the corner of the room and it startled Regina. She whipped around, fists tightened, ready for a fight. There was no one there. She saw a green LED light blinking on the nightstand out of the corner of her eye.

"He left his phone, he doesn't go anywhere without this thing," Regina said out loud to herself.

She rushed to the nightstand, picked it up, and slid her finger across the screen.

"Enter password."

"Damn it Henry."

She hovered her hand over the phone and swiped the air above it, unlocking the phone.

"See. Magic does come in handy," she said, almost as though she was reassuring herself, as she opened the text. The recipient was "Swan," she was interested and continued to read the message.

"Hey Henry, I really like spending time with you, but you have to tell your mother about us. I don't want to go behind her back anymore."

Who is Swan?

She opened the pictures on Henry's phone and there, next to him, stood a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman. They were smiling. He smiled like Regina hadn't seen him smile before. She had to be twice his age and this made Regina uncomfortable, though, she could help but admire how beautiful she was. She felt a twinge of jealousy, both for Emma and Henry. She went back to his messages, but that text was the only message in the inbox or outbox. The phone had been wiped clean and the only things remaining were the pictures and the one lone text. Holding the phone still, she replied to Swan's text.

"Hey i told her need 2 talk meet at the diner in 20 min," she typed.

It felt like an hour before she got a response, though it had only been five minutes. The phone finally whistled again.

"K."

Regina pocketed the phone, threw on her jacket, and rushed to her car.

* * *

The door opened once again, it was Alt-Henry. He glided into the room, almost as if he was hovering over the ground. The door slammed behind him.

"Who are you?" Henry screamed, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"You know who I am," Alt-Henry replied.

They were face to face, it startled Henry when he could finally see in front of him.

"What do you want?" Henry begged.

"You know, I've waited a very long time for this. I have been watching you Henry, since you were born. You don't think it was an accident that you were adopted by the Evil Queen, do you?"

Henry's eyes fell to the floor, he was puzzled.

"You did, didn't you?" Alt snickered as he talked. "You're so innocent. How do you think you found out who your biological mother was? Luck?"

"What is all of this about? What's so special about me?" Henry asked, scowling.

"All in due time," Alt said. "Just wait."

* * *

Emma Swan sat at her desk, working diligently as she always did. Her pant suit was a bit too big and always got caught on the bottom of her rolling office chair when she switched positions. Swan stood up to leave, her legs felt like cement from being in the same position for 6 hours already.

"Another twelve hour shift, check. Too bad I don't get paid overtime."

She turned off her computer monitor and headed down the hallway. She got to the elevator and started to step inside when she heard a ding coming from her computer speakers, it was an email. She wrote it off and entered the elevator. As it beeped once again, the doors closed and the elevator began to descend.

* * *

It was 1 am before Swan inside her small, dingy Boston studio. The neighbors on her right side were arguing, as per usual and then she heard the crash of glass breaking against the wall. She jumped and quickly locked the door, kicked off her shoes, and headed to the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and there were 5 packets of ketchup, an empty bottle of wine, and 3 day old Chinese food. She grabbed the to-go container from China Chow and popped the General Chicken and fried rice into the microwave for 3 minutes. Her feet dragged across the floor when she shuffled towards the bathroom. She heard a beep, it wasn't the microwave. Another email? Swan shrugged it off and continued walking towards the bathroom. It beeped again, then again, and again. It didn't stop beeping. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she headed towards the computer. It started beeping louder and faster, as if she was playing a game of hot and cold and she was scalding. It felt like her heart and the computer were synonymous. She sat down, grabbed the laptop, and slid her finger across the mouse-pad. The beeping stopped, so suddenly, when her email finally popped up on the screen.

"257 new emails," it read.

All of them had no subject. Emma nervously clicked on the first one, empty. The next, empty. Empty, empty, empty. She got through at least half of them when she took a deep breath, feeling a little relieved. She was about to mark them all as spam when she heard one beep and her inbox updated.

Subject: Open Now, Emma Swan

She was still nervous, but opened it anyways.

Body:

I left you something, something important. Check with 4B.

That was her neighbor's apartment, not the crazy ones, the quiet one.

Emma stood in front of 4B and knocked, nobody answered but the door creaked open.

"Nikki?" she asked, but there was no response. "Nikki, are you here?"

Nothing, so she pushed the door open all the way. On the end table, next to the ugly green couch by the door, was a small metal box that was illuminated by the eagle lamp that stood behind it. On the box there was a note with a key on top. "Open me" the letter read, taunting her. She felt excited, like how she imagined Christmas morning was supposed to feel. The key fit perfectly in the hole, and she turned it. The top folded off and revealed an envelope; Swan grabbed it and ripped it open. A picture of a little boy crying fell out. She didn't recognize him, but she felt as though she had known him forever. On the other side of the picture, a small inscription was in the corner.

"Henry Mills

123 Meadow Lane

Storybrooke, Massachusetts.

YOUR SON"

"That's impossible," she thought.

The envelope still felt hefty so she dumped it out and inside were a set of keys with a VW keychain and $5000 in cash. Outside was a beat up, pale yellow, Volkswagen Beetle. The street light reflected off the white paper of another note, sitting on the dashboard. Emma rushed out, shutting Nikki's door and locking her own.

The car was a little weathered, though it didn't matter much to her. The door was hard to open, but she got it open, sat the in the driver's seat and snatched up the second letter. It was like a treasure hunt.

"See for yourself," it read.

A green powder engulfed her face, it was burning her eyes. She looked down, clawing at her eyes, trying to get it to stop and when she looked up she was no longer in Boston.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."


End file.
